Nick and Gatsby's New Beginnings
by brandon1144
Summary: Gatsby lives. Romance and Drama ensues. Nick/Gatsby
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: It's my first story guys! I hope you all like it as much as iv'e liked writing it :3 Your feedback would be much appreciated!**

Gatsby. That's a name I know well. Ever since the start of the summer the name has constantly been on my mind, but not just the name. No, more importantly the man himself. We have grown to be quite good friends over the past months, I would say best friends seeing as he does not really have any other friends. Yet he has been on my mind this week more then the entire summer.

That fool Mr. Wilson shot Jay when I had left for work that painful day, making it one of the worst days of my life. When I came running after hearing the gunshot I thought he was dead, laying there lifeless in the water. But when the butler and I pulled him from the pool and his eyes were still open, trying to hold onto the last bit of his life, I knew there was still hope. " _Call the medics for Christs sake!"_ I shouted to the butler, who was just staring at Jay, stunned and in shock. I guess that broke him out of his trance as he raced up the stairs and into the house.

"Ni-"

"Don't speak Jay, save your energy. Your going to be just fine I promise." I said, trying to give the most reassuring smile that I could. I hoped I said that with more confidence then what I was feeling because I thought I was going to break down right there due to the worst possible incoming thoughts entering my mind.

I took hold of his hand with both of my blood covered ones, sticky from his bleeding wound that I was trying to apply pressure to. I gave him a gentle squeeze letting him know that I was still there with him, hoping that it would give him some sort of comfort.

All he would do during the time that we waited for the medics was stare into my eyes trying to find some answer he was looking for which still alludes me. When the medics finally came ten minutes later and he was lifted into the car he could only say one thing before the doors closed.

"Daisy."

As the car drove away I stood there in complete shock of what could be the last thing he would ever say. That shock soon turned to anger as images of Daisy flashed in my mind. My cousin who tampered and manipulated everyone's lives and let her money clean up the mess. I soon found out from the butler that she had never called Jay that day and it shook me to the core to think that the one thing in Gatsby's life that gave him happiness had rejected him, and that could possibly be the last feeling he ever felt.

"Left no address?"

"No."

"Say when they'd be back?"

"No."

"Any idea where they are? How I could reach them?"

"I don't know. Can't say."

Daisy had chosen Tom over Gatsby and had actually left the country. I made the phone call during the first week that Jay was in the hospital, sitting in the chair right by his bed. When I hung up all I could think about was when and how I would tell Jay about it because I knew that his world would collapse when I tell him.

The bullet had just missed his heart by an inch. The doctors said that if it were any closer he would have been instantly killed. I immediately thanked God or whoever was up there and squeezed harder on his lifeless hand, tears spilling down my face.

I was right in making the comment that I was his only friend, because in the two months that he was in the hospital no one else came to visit him. Only me. I would stay by him every day, reading to him, hoping that he could hear me and I could make him feel less alone. The doctors kept him sedated for almost the entire time that he was there; he finally got off the drugs a week before he was admitted to leave the hospital.

I was sleeping the first time he awoke from the drugs and found him staring at me in deep thought.

"Gatsby your- your-" I could barely get a word out of my mouth. I was trying so hard to hold back the tears and happiness that was creeping up my throat.

His expression softened as he turned his gaze from me to the ceiling. "Daisy's gone isn't she?" I had played this moment in my head over and over trying to come up with an uplifting explanation but at that moment it left me, and all I could come up with was "Yes."

"I see." His answer was clipped and had lack of any emotion that I could detect.

"I mean maybe she left so she could get some fresh air so she could think abou-"

"That's enough old sport. Its over."

I could hear sobs as he said that, yet I knew he was doing everything he could to hold them back. In almost an instant they were gone and he looked over and stared into my eyes looking for something. Suddenly his face turned into relief like some weight had been taken off of his shoulders and he gave me a gentle smile.

"But your still here old sport." he said with what sounded like complete awe.

"I'll always be here for you Gatsby, that's what friends are for." Saying that I felt an urge to touch his face and feel the stubble that was there from days of nurses forgetting to shave him. I suppressed the urge but it only blossomed when he gave me that smile. The smile that made you feel like it was only you and him in a room full of people. The same smile he gave me the first night I met him at his party.

After that day I went to visit him every day that week, and yet every day he closed me out more and more. It almost seemed that he did not want to be near me anymore, afraid. Every time I would put my arm or hand on his bed to rest it he would stiffen up and his breath would catch in his throat.

The day before he was scheduled to be released a note was given to me upon the arrival of me entering the lobby. It read:

 _Old Sport,_

 _I am having my butler pick me up from the hospital tomorrow. I will need some rest when I get home so please don't bother knocking._

 _Gatsby_

It has been a week since I received that note and I've been a mess ever since. Jay hasn't even attempted to contact me since then and I have the feeling that he does not ever want to talk to me. I constantly stare out my bedroom window at night looking up at his house, somehow trying to find an answer for all this. Only one has come up and it's been slowly bringing me down with it.

Jay probably just wants to leave this place and forget everything about it. With Daisy, being the light of his life, gone he has no reason to stick around. Knowing she isn't coming back he most likely has not even thought of me, seeing as he only used me to get to her.

If he is not going to make the effort of even trying to care about me, then why should I care about him? I need to get over him and realize that I was just the bridge that connected him and Daisy. With her gone those no reason to keep ties with me.

Getting up I look at myself in the mirror and I look pale as a ghost. Pinching my cheeks I add some color to them and I guess that would have to do for now. I pick out my best suit for work; a dark gray with a white dress shirt, black tie, black shoes and matching belt. Brushing my teeth and slicking my hair into place I open the door into a new day.

With a resolve to forget about Gatsby I confidently walk out of my house and to my car with a feeling of freedom. Looking out over to the towering mansion it brings my mood down a notch knowing that Gatsby is in there probably making plans of where to live next. Suddenly a person is standing in one of the windows that I was looking at, but the curtains are drawn so all I can see is a figure. Figuring that it's just one of Gatsby's maids or servants, my mood goes down another notch and I climb into my car. _Not a good start to your day Carraway._ I just need a distraction to bring me to my upbeat mood again. With the click of the radio I slowly back out of my driveway and into the open road. Freedom.

Yet I can't help but feel that that the entire time that I was backing out and driving down the road that I was being watched. Intensely watched. Shoving it from my mind I sit at my desk and start on with my new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My new day is actually turning out to be not so bad; Gatsby hasn't even crossed my mind. _Who am I kidding of course he has._ But the need to always see him and know what he's doing has certainly decreased significantly. This could be my new start, whether I like it or not.

At twelve I got a call and it turned out to be Jordan Baker. Of course she has not spoken to me much since Gatsby got shot, but for some reason I need a friend and some mindless chatter to keep my mind occupied on something besides the man in the castle next to me.

"Nick come on let's go out and get some drinks! We haven't been roaring drunk since one of Gatsby's parties and I miss talking to you." The mention of Gatsby's name makes me tense but I let it go.

"Alright you can pick me up at my place at around seven."

"Oh this is going to be _so_ fun Mr. Carraway. See you then!"

With something to look forward to, the rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, it was five thirty and I clocked out. The drive was complete bliss knowing that I had someone I could talk to and cared somewhat about me. I still can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me when I walk down my driveway and into my house. It's like they're watching my facial expressions trying to find something. It's just my imagination I assume. _I'm getting crazier by the minute._

A change into a more casual suit, hair slicked, a freshen up, and I look positively better. In the mirror I can see a new light in my eyes and there's so much more color in my face, almost making it look like nothings wrong. Mirrors can lie.

A gentle knock on the door almost so gentle I can barely hear it draws my attention. Weird, it is only six forty five and Jordan is almost always on time right to the dot. She hates careless people after all.

I open it and my entire body freezes and I can't move. _Gatsby._ He's standing there in a white suit with a silver dress shirt and gold tie. He looks happy and vibrant, and yet kind of nervous. He's tapping his foot and twiddling his thumbs, and refuses to look me in the eyes. It feels like years standing there in his presence completely and utterly helpess. He gives a nervous and shy smile that doesn't reach his eyes and finally says something.

"Well hello old sport! I apologize I haven't been able to speak to you but I've been very busy with such things, you understand old sport?" He says this with complete and utter happiness, and that only makes me madder. He doesn't even care about what he has put me through and as I thought he only cares about himself. That's the only thing he can say after all of this.

"Yes I understand." I say, clipped, trying to hide the malice burning in my mind. "What is it that you need?"

He clearly notices that something is wrong because instantly his smile fades away. "Well ol- old sport...I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for...some dinner?" He looks at the ground and kicks what looks like air, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment. I notice a slight shade of pink cross his face but before I can think to much about it a car arrives in my driveway.

"Nick come on I want to drink the night away! We have _much_ to talk about!" Jordan yells, waving her hand in my direction. Leaving Gatsby standing there I shut my door and jog over to her car.

"Really Jordan you have the best timing."

Getting into the car, my resolve is to not look back but of course my foolish self isn't strong enough. Peering into the corner of my eye I see Gatsby staring at us, and more importantly, Jordan. His face looks like the rumors when they say that he killed a man once. I've never seen him so angry, so angry over nothing. Clearly he wanted to go to dinner over pity for me, probably feeling that i'm so poor I can't even afford dinner. I am in no mood to deal with him, after all of those days staying by his side and caring for him. All for pity and being ignored.

Pressing the thoughts of him from my mind, Jordan and I talk all the way to the bar, now realizing how much I've missed the company of another. I think this night is going to be a much needed get away.

It's twelve and I feel like i'm going to throw up all over our table. The room keeps spinning and spinning and it's becoming hard for me to exactly place how many Jordan's there are sitting across from me. Ever since we got here Miss Baker has been giving me drink after drink, clearly intending for me to get drunk tonight and man has she succeeded.

For the first hour that we got here she has told me all about her life since that horrible day at Gatsby's mansion. As soon as Daisy got word of Gatsby's situation, Tom and her fled the country to France in order to keep suspicion off of themselves and let things cool down. Jordan said that there was no way now that Daisy would pick Gatsby over Tom, she had made her choice and was sticking with it. After that Jordan moved into a spacious top floor hotel room at the Plaza. She had also won the next tournament, telling me that she used no foul play but it's hard to tell with her, she's a wild woman.

It seemed apparent that she wanted to know what was going on between Gatsby and me because she kept hinting at it through the night, to no avail. Yet with each passing drink I seemed more inclined to tell her the truth, as there was so much that I want to get off my chest that I've been holding in for so long.

"So Nick what is exactly up with Gatsby lately?" Jordan said with a smirk on her face, clearly having a secret intention that, in my drunken state, I had no effort to find out.

"I wish...I knew..." Trying to fight back tears, anger soon swept me up and I slammed my shot glass on the table. "He get's shot and I sit by him every day for two months, worrying about him and pleading to God that he get's better. Then when he wakes up the only thing he wants to know about is that whore Daisy and then he closes me out when he finds out the truth! He ignores me for an entire week when he get's home and then suddenly he shows up at my door acting like nothing went wrong and doesn't even take into consideration how i'm feeling! God I've been used every day this summer by him, only needing me when it benefited him! And look where I am now. I'm complaining about all my problems to a friend who probably thinks i'm some psycho or something. I'm a joke, and a failure... and I HATE HIM!" The tears are no longer in my eyes, but pouring down my face, and no matter how hard I try to wipe them away, they keep coming.

"Nick you are NO failure." She slowly takes my hands away from covering my face and looks me straight in the eyes. "You may not make the most money and you may not live in the biggest house but your the most honest person I know, and if Gatsby doesn't see that and chooses to use you then he is the failure, not you. And I know you probably don't want to hear this right now but I know you don't hate Gatsby. If you did you wouldn't be crying as we speak."

A thousand things are racing in my mind but the one thing that is slowly taking over every thought is Gatsby. _I know you don't hate Gatsby._ An unknown feeling is in the pit of my stomach and it almost hurts. Flashes of his smile and his beautiful face come through in my mind as more and more tears pour down my cheeks. I don't know whats coming over me but heat is enveloping my body and I for some reason have the urge to scream to the world.

"I love him..." My eyes open the most I think they could and I stare at Jordan shocked at what I just confessed. I know that what I just said is illegal and I could easily go to jail, but I see no disgust in her face. In fact a small grin reaches the corner of her mouth and I put my hands over my face and moan out. I need another drink.

After four more shots Jordan finally breaks the silence.

"Well I think this has been a very proactive evening, don't you?" She still had that smirk on her face like she was up to something.

"Jordan...I-I don't know what came...over m-"

"Get your jacket and lets go home, it's getting late." With that I followed her into the car, not knowing who should speak first. I know I should say something but my words are the only thing that I can hear, echoing in my mind. _I love him. I love him. I love him._

When we roll up into my driveway I realized that we never spoke, and looking over at her she still has that slight smirk on her face.

"I'll call you up sometime Nick and see how your...progressing...in certain subjects." As drunk as I was I had no intention of responding or figuring out what she meant.

I stumbled out of the car into my driveway and Jordan slowly drove out and into the night. The earth was spinning and when I reached the porch I had to hold on to the railing to keep myself up. While I was fiddling in my pocket, trying to find my keys, I noticed a figure sitting on one of the chairs on my porch farthest away from the door.

"Hello old sport." Frozen from fear and that feeling in the pit of my stomach, Gatsby inched closer and into the moonlit porch. His expression was unreadable and I had no clue what he was thinking.

Trying to subdue the feeling in my stomach and gather all the anger that I could because I needed to make a point that he had hurt me, I spoke in the coldest way I could.

"Mr. Gatsby. I'm not in the mood to talk. I need some rest so don't bother knocking." Clearly it did make an effect on him because his cool, emotionless expression turned into sadness, some anger, and nervousness. With that I put the keys in the door and opened it.

"Old spo-"

I shut the door in his face and locked it. Feeling a sense of strength I took my shoes, belt, tie, and jacket off and climbed into bed. The feeling of strength quickly turned into anguish as in my mind the look of Gatsby's beautiful smile changed into hurt and abandonment, and the feeling in my stomach ached. That feeling. I now knew what it was. _Love._ The feeling didn't last as the alcohol slowly took over my body, my eyelids became heavy, and I fell into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: In the book and movie I really did like Jordan and I felt like if she wasn't going to be with Nick then she should at least be friends with him, so this chapter ended up happening! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three days have passed since the night that I rudely ignored Jay and I could tell he was upset. He hasn't spoken, sent a letter, or contacted me in any way since then. When I woke up the next day I instantly felt bad and wanted to go over to his mansion and apologize, but the fear of hearing him reject me is too much. I guess my plan to stop thinking about him is out the window.

Just when I thought I was going to spend my Friday night alone, Jordan contacted me when I was in the middle of filling out Mr. Fitzgerald's bonds report with a much too excited voice.

"Mr. Carraway how have you been? I had the most brilliant idea! How would you like to accompany me to Gatsby's party tonight? I hear it's going to be even more grand than usual!" I'm actually very surprised at her offer, seeing as Jay hasn't had one of his big parties since the whole shooting incident. Why have one now?

Pushing the thought from my mind I respond with the only answer I know that will please her. "Alright."

"Oh good! I'll arrive at your house around say ten? And then we can walk over together! See you then Nick!" With the click of a button she was gone and I was left with the fear of seeing Jay tonight and what could happen.

With my best tux, shirt, shoes, and belt I walk from my house to Jays with Jordan in my arm, arriving at precisely ten like she said. The party, as Jordan put it, was grander then his usual ones. There were more decorations, food and alcohol, louder music, more people, and a lot more dancing and chatting. There surly must be a reason for this but seeing as I really just came to drink and have a good time, it didn't linger in my mind for long.

We soon found a table with a few people Jordan knew and in no time I was enjoying myself more then I have in weeks. Everyone talked at the table for what felt like hours, drinking drink after drink to no stop. Jordan and I even danced once, half drunk. It wasn't our best dance we could have performed but it was one of the most fun ones, seeing as we were laughing the entire time. I also got a kiss from Jordan after we finished the dance, followed by whistles and laughing from our table, and later got two kisses from the twins dressed in yellow on my cheeks.

While I was enjoying myself completely, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me from when we first sat down at the table. I looked around the entire time but not once could I find Jay from the crowd. I guess he's not in the hosting mood tonight.

By the time most of the party crowd had left it was two in the morning and I was roaring drunk. So drunk I swear I tried to get Jordan to have sex with me on multiple occasions, which only led to a fit of giggles from her and that up to no good smirk.

"Come on Nick I think you've enjoyed yourself a bit too much tonight. Let's get you to your house; thank God you live next door."

I could barely stand and only moaned and fell on top of her, making her drag me followed by more giggles. We weren't more then ten steps from the table when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Looking back I saw him. _Gatsby._

"I think I can take it from here Miss Baker, no need to trouble yourself. Your party seems to be in need of you."

With the horrified expression on my face, the burning sensation in my stomach, and a slight smirk on her face, she left me alone with Jay and my anxiety. As I look up all I see is an ocean of blue in his eyes and the world seems to get more and more dark.

"Jay I...I think i'm gonna..."

"Nick!" The last thing I remember is feeling his warm embrace as he caught me from falling and then total darkness.

Opening my eyes, I notice that i'm not in my bed. The sheets are a lot nicer then mine; silk I believe. I'm not in my room either. This one is as big as my house and is probably worth ten times what my house is worth. Grunting, I turn over so I can get out of the weird environment but i'm frozen in my place. Jay is sitting in an ornate chair right by my bed, staring into my eyes, watching me. He's wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else, and I notice that i'm only in my underwear and undershirt. I instantly blush and look away from him, embarrassed. _Who changed me out of my clothes?_

"Look old sport we need to talk."

"What about?" Every second that passes the feeling in my stomach builds and builds, and I can feel my face getting warmer.

"Well I go and try to talk to you and offer to go to dinner but your cold to me and instead you go and run off with that whore of yours. Then you come home drunk, barely able to stand, and you continue to be cold to me. You come to my party, get drunk, practically beg Miss Baker to have sex with you, and then pass out. Is the whore causing all of this old sport? Talk to me." Every word that he says fuels my anger more and more. He's completely clueless.

A fit of giggles comes from my mouth and I can't help but laugh at his oblivious way of thinking. From his facial expression he's clearly shocked and confused; I stop and a bitterness sets in my throat.

"You know I sat next you every day those two months that you were in that God damn hospital. I pleaded to God that you would get better quicker and when you finally woke up it was the happiest I was in months. And what was the first thing you asked about? That WHORE Daisy. Then you shut me out for a whole week when you got home, not letting me talk to you once! Do you know how I felt when you did that? I felt more used by you then I have this entire summer. And you actually had the nerve to show up at my door as happy as you can be and act like you did nothing wrong. Of course I went out with Jordan rather then you, I couldn't stand to look at the person who has used me since the first time we spoke!" I gasped for air as I could tell I barely took any breaths during the time I just spoke my mind.

As I went to put my hand through my hair I felt water on my face, tears numbing my cheeks. Finally looking at Jay he looked utterly shocked and for some reason some blush ran across his face.

"Old spor-"

"Enough of the old sport! My name is NICK, nothing else!"

"R-Right...well, Nick...I never meant to...hurt you, I just..."

"Well you did, and I don't even know why i'm in this God damn house." Mad because that was all he had to say when I practically poured my feelings out to him, I got up and searched for my clothes. They were neatly folded at the end of the bed. Picking up my dress shirt I started to put it on only to see Gatsby get up.

He looked at me and I could tell he was nervous for some reason; twiddling his thumbs together. He was contemplating something, perhaps what to say next, but what he said was not what I was expecting.

"Do you love her? Jordan?"

I stared at him for a moment, trying to absorb the question and let out a small laugh. "No I do not love Jordan, never have and never will. Just friends. In fact I don't think I've ever really loved any woman." What possessed me to say the last part I will never know.

He let out a breath of relief which apparently shocked him as much as it shocked me. Ignoring it I turned away and started at my tie but was again interrupted by him.

"Look Nick I-I"

"Sorry I need to go." Picking up my clothes I am determined to not fall for his act anymore. _His beautiful, beautiful act._

Walking only two steps I felt a desperate hand set on my shoulder, which made the feeling in my stomach rise, turn me around and look at me dead in the eyes. He was so close to my face I could feel his warm breath on my lips and his face exclaimed nervousness. He was searching for something. An answer, a question, anything. Before I could say anything I felt a pair of warm lips envelop mine. _Holy shit Jay Gatspy is kissing me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Holy shit Jay Gatsby is kissing me!_

The kiss deepened with every passing second and it feels like we are the only two people in the world. Letting my lips part ever so slightly he took the chance to wrap his tongue around mine, fighting for dominance. After biting my bottom lip he abruptly stopped and pulled away.

"I'm s-sorry Nick...I don't know what came over me..." Clearly embarrassed I lifted his chin so that our eyes were level.

"Don't be embarrassed, I liked every second of it."

Leaning in closer I gave him a small kiss, a reassuring one. It was enough for him because he was soon enveloping his lips in mine, intensifying it greatly. Our lips were perfect for each other, like they were made to be together. Running my hand through his hair he let out a soft moan and pushed me onto the bed, stopping the kiss.

Blushing and flustered he spoke with a husky voice, apparent that he wanted it just as much as I did. "Are you sure your up for this?"

"I have been since the first smile you gave me." That was followed by a trail of kisses going from the corner of my mouth, down my neck, and over to my ear where he bit it in a way that I couldn't help but let out a moan. Trailing his tongue over my chest he sucked on both of my nipples and bit them, sending waves of pleasure down my entire body.

"J-Jay, please..."

"Shhh..." He whispered, kissing me again, pressing his body on mine, our crotches grinding together. Slipping my shirt off and my underwear, he just stared at me, making me embarrassed because personally I don't think I have the best body, not compared to his.

"You're beautiful Nick..." Giving me a reassuring smile he kissed me once more and we both got lost in the ecstacy...

It seemed like hours where we were just laying there in his bed, my head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. We didn't bother to clean up the mess we made as it was no longer the top priority at the moment. I am still in shock with the fact that I just had sex with _Jay Gatsby!_ Who would have thought that he would be the same as me, and that he would actually want _me_? He could have anybody with the looks and charm that he has and yet he chose me over everyone else and I have no clue why. But I knew one thing, and it is that at this moment there is no one else I would rather be with and want more.

"Jay what does this mean for our friendship?"

Pulling me up so that we are face to face he took me in for a passionate kiss, our tongues gracefully dancing in our mouths, eventually pulling away for air.

"I was kind of hoping we could be more then friends." By the look of a sudden pink blush I could tell he was embarrassed and nervous of what I would say. Perhaps this is as surreal for him as it is for me.

"I was hoping for the exact same thing." Jay's face suddenly brightened up and he embraced me in a hug, kissing my hair. After a minute or so I felt my head dampen and after a slight sob I realized that Jay was crying. Nervously I pulled from his embrace and looked into his eyes, waiting for him to talk first. He searched every inch of my face, brushing his hand against my cheek in awe.

"I just...After losing Daisy I never thought I would ever be the same again...and all of this, its a lot..."

It felt like a bullet had just gone through my heart upon hearing the emptiness and pain in in his voice. I never realized just how much Daisy had effected him and it made me feel guilty that I wasn't there for him enough.

Jay tried to look away, ashamed that he was crying in front of me, but I held his face and wiped away his tears with my thumbs. I kissed his forehead and put ours together, steadily breathing and feeling the heat from it.

"I know Jay, and i'm always going to be here for you. I'm not Daisy and I promise I never will be. She toyed with your feelings and left you shattered and picking up the pieces. I would love you whether you have this house or you lived in a house like mine, you don't need to have money in order for me to want you. Hell, you love me and i'm most likely the poorest individual on West Egg. Bottom line is, Jay Gatsby, _I Love You._ "

By the time I had finished talking we were both in tears and kissing desperately to forget all of our past troubles of the summer. From the trouble with Daisy,Tom, and Wilson to the trouble with our own feelings conflicting, we were pouring and letting go of it all.

"I love you too Nick."

After Gatsby and I got out of bed and cleaned up, we went downstairs to the overly extravagant breakfast set out by Jay's servants. Then, gaining probably five pounds just from that meal, I headed home to get changed and head to work which Jay was very much against.

"You don't have to go to work today Nick. Come on, spend the day with me." A very tempting offer it was, as I didn't want to go to my horrible job any more then he did but I do have to make a living.

"I'll come over as soon as I get home, I promise." Kissing him one last time I started towards my pitiful home compared to the one I was just in for the past day. I really need to spruce it up a little, the grass is getting out of hand!

A cold shower and a fresh change of clothes is exactly what I needed to get started on my new day. I can't believe that just a few weeks ago I was trying to get Jay out of my mind for good and now we just had sex and he's all I can think about. We are all each other have and I know more than anything that this new start is going to work.

A few steps from leaving to the outside world and to my horror of a job and the phone rings. _Ring-Ring-Ring._ Tripping over a pile of books I pick up the phone and my blood freezes at the sound of my name on her lips.

"Oh Nickie I've been trying to call all morning! Where have you been?" _Daisy!_


End file.
